


Interruptions

by Likemycoffee, Persephone Rose (Likemycoffee)



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Cute!Lexi, Daddy Kink, Homophobic!Phil, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, sub space, swimming pool sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Likemycoffee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likemycoffee/pseuds/Persephone%20Rose
Summary: Five times Ballum were interrupted when they were getting it on and one time they weren’t





	1. Lexi

‘Shh...’ Callum whispers as Ben stifles another moan by turning his face into Callum’s neck. His hand is inside Ben’s boxer shorts and he’s stroking Ben’s cock agonisingly slowly. 

Ben starts to kiss Callum’s neck, teeth grazing the sensitive spot at the base of his throat, causing Callum to bite his lip to try and prevent an audible groan of pleasure escaping, it doesn’t work. 

‘You shh,’ Ben laughs against Callum’s skin. 

The thing about having sex in Ben’s bedroom is that they always have to be really, really quiet. The walls are paper thin in the Beale house and while Kathy might be relaxed about her youngest son having his boyfriend stay over, that doesn’t mean she wants to hear everything that’s going on; and it’s not just her to consider, it’s Ian and Bobby; Lola and Lexi. They’re surrounded on all sides. 

Callum scrapes his fingernails along Ben’s chest, teasing his nipple, making Ben shiver. ‘You’re so sexy,’ he whispers, leaning in to kiss him. Callum rolls them so Ben is on top of him, straddling his thighs. 

‘Ride me, gorgeous,’ he whispers, grinding their erections together. 

‘Oh fuck...’ Ben replies, feeling his cock grow even harder. ‘I love it when you get bossy babe.’ 

‘I know,’ Callum grins and kisses him again, his hands come to rest on Ben’s ass, squeezing hard and...

... the bedroom door creaks open and a little voice speaks softly into the dark bedroom, ‘...Daddy?’

Callum and Ben have never moved so fast. Ben is off Callum and the duvet is pulled up around them in a split second. Callum thanks God that they hadn’t gotten fully undressed yet and that the lights were switched off, as he grabs a pillow to put over his lap. 

‘What is it Princess?’ Ben asks, his voice low, concerned, but Callum can tell that he’s flustered and not just by his daughter’s sudden appearance, he’s still aroused. 

‘I had a bad dream,’ Lexi says. ‘Can I sleep with you?’ She moves closer to the bed, looks curious to see Callum there as well as her Dad but apparently is not at all bothered by it.

‘Course you can, baby.’ Ben doesn’t hesitate but he does send Callum an apologetic look and mouths ‘sorry,’ as he pulls back the duvet cover and Lexi climbs up onto the bed, instinctively, Ben’s arm moves around her and she cuddles into his side. 

‘What was the dream about?’ Ben asks, his voice soft, and Callum is amazed at how easily he seems able to transition from passionate lover to doting dad, like a switch has flipped inside him. 

‘I got lost and I couldn’t find you,’ Lexi says and her voice still has an edge of fear to it. ‘I was calling and calling.’ Ben gives her a squeeze. 

‘Well there’s nothing to worry about is there?’ Ben reassures her. ‘Because if you did get lost I would never stop looking for you and I’d always find you.’

‘Do you promise?’ 

‘Pinky promise,’ Ben replies and links fingers with his daughter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. ‘I’d always save you. I’d never let anything bad happen to my little girl.’

Callum feels like he’s intruding on a private moment and wonders if he should tell Ben that he’s going to go home; leave them to it, but then Lexi looks up at him with the puppy dog eyes she inherited from her father and says, ‘will Callum tell me a story?’

Callum feels his heart swell at the request. ‘Um - I’m not sure if Callum knows any stories baby,’ Ben says looking at him with an apprehensive expression. 

‘Do you Callum?’ Lexi asks and she sounds so hopeful that he just can’t refuse her. 

‘I might know one or two,’ he says and he begins talking in a soft, almost sing song voice. ‘Once upon a time there was a little princess who lived in a big castle with lots of other people and some of them were really annoying and so she decided she was going to get away from them all and run away to the seaside...’

Lexi listens enraptured, as Callum describes the princess’s adventures with the various different creatures she meets on her journey, including a unicorn queen and rabbit called Mop, before she finally arrives at the seaside and finds her mummy and daddy there searching for her because they were very sad that she’d run away, and so she promised never to do it again and everyone had ice cream. 

When Callum finishes the story, he looks down and sees that Lexi is fast asleep, resting against Ben’s chest and Ben is looking at him like he’s hung the moon. 

‘Thank you,’ Ben says. 

Callum shrugs. ‘Wasn’t anything.’

‘It was,’ Ben insists. ‘It was everything. I’ll just put her back in her own bed, yeah?’

Callum watches as Ben gently picks Lexi up in his arms and carries her out of the room, she doesn’t even stir. A moment later he’s back and he pulls Callum into his arms and kisses him softly. 

‘Sorry about that,’ Ben says. 

‘It alright,’ Callum replies, honestly. ‘She’s your daughter. She needed you.’

Ben is silent for a minute before he replies. ‘Thank you for understanding.’

Callum’s arm comes to rest across Ben’s stomach. ‘I guess the mood’s pretty much ruined now though eh?’ 

‘Sorry,’ Ben replies. 

‘Doesn’t matter,’ Callum shrugs. 

‘You’ll still stay though right?’ 

‘Try and stop me.’ Callum nudges Ben so he turns onto his side so they can spoon. 

When Ben wakes up in the morning, Callum is still sleeping soundly, his arm draped over Ben’s chest and he realises Callum has cuddled him all night long. Ben watches him for a while, his face peaceful and totally relaxed. He looks so beautiful. ‘You’d better be careful, Callum...’ Ben thinks to himself. ‘If you keep being so perfect I just know I’m gonna fall in love with you.’


	2. Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon’s child is Phil’s not Keanu’s

After the double christening, the whole family head back to Phil and Sharon’s house. They’ve laid on quite the do to celebrate the arrival of the two newest Mitchells. Phil, of course is in his element, proudly introducing his new son and granddaughter to the extended Mitchell family, people Ben hasn’t seen for years. He hates every second of it.

Jay and Lola took Lexi home with them earlier in the afternoon, so Ben doesn’t even have his daughter to distract him anymore. He’s posed for photos with his new brother and baby niece; he’s made nice with Louise; he hasn’t punched Keanu and he’s even been polite about Karen Taylor’s choice of outfit. He thinks he’s actually been pretty well behaved, not that it makes any difference to Phil. 

As the afternoon drags on and the buffet has been mostly consumed, Ben somehow finds himself sitting next to his Aunt Sal, his Gran’s sister, who keeps asking him if he’s got ‘any nice boys on the go?’ That’s enough to earn him a warning look from his dad - as though Phil is worried that Ben might start talking his almost 80 year old great aunt through the finer points of Grindr, or maybe start discussing the merits of different blow job techniques. Ben is almost tempted to do just that, if only to see the look of horror on his dad’s face, but he thinks better of it. 

‘I am seeing someone actually, Aunt Sal,’ he answers honestly. ‘His name’s Callum.’

‘Well how come you haven’t brought him today? Worried we’ll scare him off?’

Ben laughs. ‘No. He’s working. Couldn’t get the day off. He’ll come over later.’

Just then Ben’s phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to see a text from Callum: Just finished work. Where are you? X

Ben quickly types a reply: Still at my dads. Come over? X

The reply from Callum comes quickly: 5 minutes X

Ben excuses himself to Aunt Sal and goes through into the kitchen, mercifully empty. He pulls two cans of lager from the fridge, one for himself and one for Callum. Ben is just taking his second mouthful when there’s a knock on the kitchen door. 

‘Hi,’ Callum smiles. He’s dressed in his black work suit, and his hair is a little messy from a day spent in the funeral home, but to Ben he still looks gorgeous. 

‘Hey babe,’ he hands Callum the unopened can of lager and leans in for a quick kiss. 

‘Thanks,’ Callum says, taking the can. ‘So how’s it been?’

‘Horrible,’ Ben admits. ‘My dad can’t stop gushing over his perfect new baby - telling everyone he’s finally got the son he always wanted.’

‘He hasn’t said that,’ Callum says softly. ‘Has he?’

‘He doesn’t have to actually say it,’ Ben replies. ‘It’s obvious from the way he talks about all of us. Louise is his perfect little princess; Charlie will grow up to be the perfect son and heir. I’m just the massive disappointment, only invited to the christening because not inviting me would mean too many awkward questions.’

‘You’re not a disappointment,’ Callum tells him. ‘You’re amazing.’

Ben scoffs. 

‘I’m serious,’ Callum insists and Ben studies his earnest expression. 

‘You are ain’t ya?’

‘Yeah,’ Callum nods. ‘I mean it.’

Ben leans in to kiss him, pressing close. 

Ben loves kissing Callum. He’s happy to just kiss him for hours, even if it doesn’t lead to anything more. Ben’s hands on Callum’s hips, stroking the small slither of bare skin, exposed between his shirt and his trousers; Callum’s hands running through Ben’s hair. 

They’re so wrapped up in each other that they don’t hear the kitchen door open but they hear the voice: ‘Ben, we’ve talked about this.’

Ben pulls back and turns around, seeing Phil Mitchell standing in the doorway. ‘We weren’t doing anything, Dad,’ he says with a tired sigh. 

‘Didn’t look that way,’ Phil replies. ‘What if Dennis has walked in, or one of the other kids?’

‘Oh for Christ sake we were just kissing!’ Ben exclaims. 

‘Ben, it’s alright,’ Callum puts his hand on Ben’s shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. 

‘No it ain’t alright Callum,’ Ben tells him and then he turned back to his father. ‘What are you so afraid of Dad? You’re worried that Dennis is gonna see us having a bit of a snog and suddenly decide that he might be gay? It don’t work like that. You either like dick or you don’t.’

‘Don’t be disgusting, Ben.’

‘Disgusting?’ Ben’s eyes went wide. ‘I’m disgusting am I, Dad?’

‘Why do you always have to make everything all about you eh?’ Phil snaps. ‘Just for one day can’t you just let someone else be the centre of attention? It’s your niece and your little brother’s christening. I’m just asking you not to shove it in people’s faces that’s all.’

‘Shove it in people’s faces?’ Ben replies, his voice thick with anger and hurt. ‘You’re such a massive fucking hypocrite. Would you say that to Louise and Keanu, eh? I don’t think so.’

‘Look, if you’re just gonna make trouble then maybe you should go.’

‘Don’t worry Dad, we’re going,’ Ben looks over his shoulder at his boyfriend. ‘Come on, Cal.’

He walks out of the back door, Callum following close behind. They make it all the way into the gardens in the middle of the square before Ben stops, collapsing down onto the bench, head in his hands. 

‘You alright?’ Callum asks softly. 

‘Absolutely brilliant,’ Ben replies sarcastically. 

‘Oi, don’t do that,’ Callum told him, sitting down beside him. ‘I’m only trying to help.’

‘Sorry,’ Ben apologises. 

‘S’alright.’ Callum takes Ben’s hand in his and they sit in silence for a few minutes until Ben speaks again. 

‘I wish I didn’t care what he thinks.’ 

Callum slides his arm around Ben’s shoulders and pulls him against his chest, holding him close. ‘I love you,’ he whispers. ‘I love you so much.’

There’s nothing else he can say.


	3. Kathy

‘She’s your mum. How come I ended up working an eight hour shift tonight and not you?’ Callum asks as he wipes down the bar in the Albert. It’s almost 2am and they’ve just closed up, the last of the punters being slung out in very ungracious fashion by the door staff. Ben is perched on a stool watching him work while steadily working his way through a bottle of lager. 

‘Because she wanted a night out with Shirley and Jean and you’re desperate for her to like you,’ Ben replies with a grin. ‘Also because she doesn’t trust me on my own with the stock.’

Callum rolls his eyes. ‘You could at least help collect some glasses.’

‘Nah,’ Ben replies with a shake of his head. ‘I prefer watching you do it. Your arse looks so good bending over the tables.’

Callum’s eyes go wide and his jaw drops slightly, momentarily stunned. ‘Ben!’

‘What?’ Ben feigns innocence. ‘It’s true.’

Callum blushes and Ben wants to grab hold of him and kiss him senseless but before he can do so, Callum walks away from him and out behind the bar as he goes to collect the glasses with a small smile on his face. 

Ben’s eyes run the length of Callum’s body as he watches him move. He’s dressed in a dark coloured shirt with black jeans and he looks so fit. Ben wants to peel the clothes off him and lick along the length of his chest.

He loves Callum’s chest, slim, but so nicely toned. Just the right amount of chest hair... and those long legs; those muscular thighs... fuck. Ben wants to have those legs wrapped around him right now...

Then Callum bends down to pick up a bottle that has been left on the floor and as he bends, he takes care to make sure Ben gets an eyeful.

‘Fucking tease,’ he says, his voice low. 

‘What?’ Callum stands back up, feigning innocence. 

‘You know damn well what,’ Ben replies. 

Callum has a cheeky twinkle in his eye as he walks back over towards Ben. ‘Why don’t you tell me?’ he asks. 

Ben moves forward and reaches for Callum, intending to pull him into his arms and kiss him, but Callum is quicker, he grabs Ben’s wrists and holds them, stopping him in his tracks. 

‘No.’ His voice is hard and commanding; that tone goes straight to Ben’s cock. He knows what that tone means and yes, oh yes he wants this. 

‘I said “tell me”,’ Callum repeats, his eyes firmly locked on Ben’s. ‘I didn’t say you could touch.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Ben says, sounding genuinely contrite. 

‘I forgive you,’ Callum tells him and he presses a quick kiss to Ben’s lips, just a fleeting touch, nowhere near enough. 

Callum releases Ben’s arms and they fall to his sides. Callum stands close to him, close enough for Ben to smell his aftershave but not touching him at all. It’s driving Ben wild. 

‘Tell me what you want, Ben.’

‘I want you,’ Ben says, his eyes never leaving Callum’s. 

‘You want me to fuck you?’

God, when did Callum get so confident? Ben rememberers when he was just a little baby gay who could barely even think about sex with another man, let alone act on it, but here he is standing in front of Ben like some fucking God of sex. He just knows how to push Ben’s buttons like nobody ever has before. 

‘Actually... I was thinking about me fucking you,’ Ben says softly. 

Callum raises his eyebrows. ‘That’s what you want is it?’

‘Yes please,’ Ben nods. They don’t do it that way very often but right now it’s exactly what Ben wants. 

Callum looks contemplative for a moment before he speaks again. ‘And you reckon you deserve it, do you?’

Ben feels wrong footed all of a sudden. ‘I...’ he trails off. 

‘See I’m not sure that you do,’ Callum continues and there’s that smirk again, the one Ben wants to kiss but isn’t allowed to right now. ‘You see all night I’ve been working behind that bar, serving customers and what have you been doing? Sitting there, drinking beer.’

Ben feels himself going hot. He knows he’s blushing. Callum’s eyes linger for a moment on his mouth. He bites his lip, can’t help himself. 

‘You look like sin,’ Callum tells him. ‘Here I am working hard and you’ve just come here to tempt me haven’t you?’

When Ben doesn’t answer, Callum says again, ‘haven’t you?’

‘Yes,’ Ben whispers. 

‘If you want to fuck me you need to earn it don’t you?’ Callum asks and Ben can only nod. 

‘Kneel down,’ Callum says and Ben doesn’t even think about refusing. He sinks down onto his knees on the floor. 

‘Suck me off.’

Jesus Christ. Ben’s hands immediately move to Callum’s belt and make quick work of pulling his trousers down. 

Callum’s cock is rock hard. Ben wraps his right hand around the base and leans in to rub his cheek against the hard length. 

Callum groans. ‘Fuck...’ and Ben smiles. Glad that Callum isn’t quite as in control as he seems. He starts slowly, tonguing the head and feeling Callum shiver with pleasure. Ben’s eyes are fixed on Callum’s face as he gives a gentle, teasing suck. 

‘Mmmm...’ Callum sighs. ‘Stop teasing.’

‘Yes Sir,’ Ben replies cheekily and he sees the flash in Callum’s eyes. Oh yeah. He likes that. 

Ben sucks harder, working up a rhythm. ‘Good boy,’ Callum tells him as he slides his fingers through Ben’s hair. ‘So good...’

Ben tries to take Callum deeper into his mouth. He’s never been much good at deep throating and Callum’s cock is on the bigger side, but Ben tries anyway, letting out a frustrated growl when he inevitably starts to gag. 

‘Relax baby,’ Callum soothes him. ‘Just suck ‘s’good.’

Ben does as he’s told and goes back to sucking on Callum’s cock head, wanking the length with his hand. 

‘I’m going to cum,’ Callum warns him after a few moments. ‘Oh fuck...’

Ben keeps sucking and relishes the moment when Callum starts jerking his hips uncontrollably as he cums in Ben’s mouth with a loud groan. 

Ben swallows Callum’s cum down and then remains on his knees, looking up at his boyfriend. 

‘You’re amazing you know that?’ Callum asks as he reaches for Ben’s hand and pulls him to his feet, kissing him deeply. ‘So amazing.’

‘Did I earn my reward, Sir?’ Ben asks flirtatiously and he sees Callum’s eyes darken. 

‘I think so,’ Callum replies. ‘For being such a good boy.’

Ben turns Callum around and bends him over one of the tables. He pulls Callum’s boxer shorts right down so they’re around his knees, pushes his shirt up to expose the smooth skin of his back. 

‘You alright?’ he asks softly, running a hand along Callum’s flank. 

‘Yeah,’ Callum nods. ‘Just go slow.’

‘I will baby,’ Ben promises and he reaches into his pocket for the lube. 

He’s taking his time because Callum is so incredibly tight, but Ben has two fingers worked inside him, stretching him gently and Ben’s own cock is leaking with the need to be inside this man. Callum is a writhing mess before him, spread out across the table and Ben is considering trying to slowly start pushing his cock inside...

... they hear the ‘oh my god!’ before they hear the bang of the door opening and as Ben jerks around he sees his mother’s shocked face. ‘Sorry!’ she says, as she turns around. ‘Sorry...’ she walks away from them and back out of the door from which she’d entered. 

‘What the fuck?’ Callum exclaims and he stands up, pulling away from Ben. ‘I thought you locked the door?’

‘It’s my mum, she has a key,’ Ben replies and he starts laughing.

‘It’s not funny Ben!’

‘It is a bit,’ Ben replies. 

‘Your mum’s just seen me bent over the table with my arse out.’

‘We ain’t doing anything wrong, babe,’ Ben reassures him as Callum hurriedly pulls up his jeans. ‘But we need to go face the music.’

‘Do we have to?’

‘Come on,’ Ben replies. ‘I’ll protect you.’

Kathy is standing outside in the foyer, when Ben and Callum appear sheepishly from behind the door. 

‘Mum,’ Ben says softly. ‘I thought you weren’t coming back tonight?’

‘Obviously,’ Kathy replies. She sounds angry. 

‘I’m really sorry Mrs Beale,’ Callum begins but Kathy interrupts him.

‘I saw the lights on when the taxi dropped me off. I thought you must’ve forgotten to turn them off.’

‘Yeah,’ Ben replies, looking anxiously at Callum. ‘We didn’t... um... I mean...’

Kathy maintains her stern expression for all of five seconds before she cracks and starts laughing. ‘Oh honestly, you two,’ she laughs. ‘Your faces.’

Ben immediately relaxes and grins back at her. Beside him, Callum feels confused. 

‘You know Callum’s worried you’ll hate him now right?’ Ben says. 

‘Oh don’t be daft,’ Kathy smiles at Callum. ‘I was your age once as well you know and me and Ian’s dad we used to be quite ...’

‘Ew,’ Ben replies. ‘I don’t want to know about what you and Ian’s dad were into, Mum.’

Kathy grins at him. ‘Well seeing as you’ve got everything under control here, I’ll leave you boys to it.’

She leans in and kisses Ben on the cheek, then does the same to Callum, who blushes furiously. ‘Make sure you clean the tables,’ she calls to them as she walks off in the direction of home. 

‘Sorry if the mood is ruined now,’ Ben says when Kathy disappears from view. 

‘I wouldn’t say that,’ Callum replies and the twinkle is back in his eyes. ‘If you get back in there and help me clean up properly you can still have your reward back at my place.’

‘Yes, Sir,’ Ben salutes with a grin. 

They clean up in record time.


	4. Stuart

Ben is on the edge of waking when he rolls over in bed and reaches out his arm for Callum, finding nothing but empty sheets. Ben opens his eyes and yawns when he sees daylight coming in through the curtains. 

Callum’s side of the bed is still warm and so Ben knows that he hasn’t gone far, probably making a cup of tea. He can’t do much of anything in the morning until he’s had a cup of tea. It’s something Ben’s always found oddly endearing about him. 

They’ve got the whole weekend off together for once and Ben has plans that involve Callum, Callum’s bed and next to nothing in the way of clothing, unless Callum feels like wearing his police uniform again; or the army one still fits him nicely; or even the undertaker’s suit, that could be fun too... Ben feels a pant of arousal at the thought. 

He’s still aching from the previous night’s activities. His wrists are a little sore from trying out the new pair of hand cuffs that they’d ordered a week ago from the website of one of SoHo’s finest establishments. They were padded and comfortable enough, but Callum had made him writhe around so much when he’d been sucking his cock, and later, fucking him that they had caused Ben’s wrists to ache where he’d been pulling against them.

He smiles as he remembers how gently Callum had kissed his wrists when he helped Ben unfasten the restraints afterwards and how tenderly he’d held him in his arms and whispered that he loved him. It had been the perfect night and Ben hoped it would continue through into the morning. 

He considers waiting for Callum to come back to bed, but Ben has never been very good at waiting for things, so he gets up and pulls on a pair of boxer shorts and ventures out into the living room. 

Callum is in the kitchen, pouring hot water into two mugs of tea. He’s also dressed in boxer shorts but unlike Ben, also sporting a T-shirt. 

Ben grins as he walks up behind his boyfriend and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. 

‘Morning,’ he says into the soft fabric of Callum’s shirt. 

‘Morning,’ Callum turns to give Ben a quick kiss. ‘Was going to bring this to you in bed,’ he says, gesturing to the tea. 

‘Couldn’t wait,’ Ben replies. ‘Missed you.’

‘Soft,’ Callum smiles affectionately. 

Ben leans in for another kiss and then reaches out to take the cup from Callum. 

‘What’s that?’ Callum asks, reaching for Ben’s hand. 

Ben frowns and then he realises Callum is looking at his wrist and the red marks now clearly visible, having been left by the handcuffs. 

‘Did I do that?’ Callum sounds appalled with himself and Ben needs to stop that train of thought right now. Callum is shaping up to be a pretty impressive Dom and Ben doesn’t want him to start having doubts just because of a few little marks.

‘I wanted it,’ Ben tells him seriously. ‘I asked for it babe. The handcuffs were my idea remember?’

‘I didn’t mean to hurt you though.’

‘Hey,’ Ben brings his hand up to touch Callum’s cheek. ‘It was a good hurt. I liked it. It felt good... it feels good now.’

Callum looks at him sceptically. 

‘It does,’ Ben insists. ‘I actually can’t wait to do it again.’

‘Really?’ Callum asks. 

‘Really. If you want to try it again, Officer Highway?’

Ben sees the flash of heat in Callum’s eyes. He knows Callum loves this as much as he does. ‘Yeah, I want to,’ Callum tells him. ‘But there’s something else I want to try first.’

Ben raises an eyebrow. ‘Go on.’

Callum looks a little unsure of himself. ‘It might be a bit vanilla for you.’

‘Listen to you,’ Ben says with a soft smile. ‘Learning all the lingo. Who have you been talking to?’ 

‘Nobody,’ Callum replies. ‘I might’ve done a bit of internet research is all.’

‘You mean you watched porn?’

‘No,’ Callum says. ‘It wasn’t porn. It was like - advice for beginners. I ain’t ever done stuff like this before. I didn’t want to mess it up.’

Ben feels a rush of warmth inside him. He hadn’t realised how seriously Callum was taking all of this. They’ve been experimenting for a little while now, ever since Ben’s whispered confession, late one night in bed, but Ben’s own research had been limited to thinking up fantasy scenarios and watching clips on PornHub. The idea that Callum has been actively going out of his way to read up on things because he wants to make sure it’s good for Ben is just... God, every time he thought that he couldn’t love Callum any more than he already did... how did he get so lucky?

He presses a kiss to Callum’s jaw and then, reaches for his cup of tea and, taking Callum’s hand in his, leads him back to the bedroom. 

‘Whatever it is you want to try, I’m pretty sure I’ll be up for it,’ Ben says genuinely curious. So far, Callum has been more than happy to indulge Ben’s kinks, but he hasn’t voiced many of his own. 

Callum looked at him shyly. ‘I was reading online,’ he replies. ‘About stuff I need to do to make sure you feel alright; to look after you properly.’

Ben swallows. He feels his heart swell. 

‘It talked about having a bath together,’ Callum continues. ‘They said it’s a good way to feel closer to your... your sub.’

His sub. Fuck. Ben doesn’t know why he feels so emotional all of sudden. There are tears pricking his eyes. 

‘Oh baby,’ Callum says when he sees, putting his cup down and immediately pulling Ben into his arms. ‘I’m sorry. We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.’

‘I do,’ Ben replies. ‘I do want to. Sorry, I don’t know what’s the matter with me.’

‘I just want to look after you,’ Callum admits. ‘My good boy.’

***

Callum insists that Ben stay in bed and relax while he runs the bath and he’s got a smile on his face like Christmas has come early. When finally, Callum calls him to come into the bathroom, he is met with a bath full of bubbles and surrounded by candles. 

‘Cal...’ he says softly. He’s speechless. 

Callum holds out his hand to Ben and guides him gently inside the bathroom, closing the door. He kisses Ben softly and hooks his fingers into the elastic of Ben’s boxer shorts and pulls them down. 

‘Are these mine?’ he asks, realising for the first time. 

Ben nods. ‘I’m sorry, Sir.’

‘I mean I suppose you should’ve asked permission,’ Callum says with a smile. ‘But I like it. I might make you wear my boxers all the time from now on.’

Ben shivers with anticipation at the idea. He isn’t sure if Callum is serious but he knows if Callum asks him, he’ll do it without question. 

He stands naked before Callum, who’s still clothed and Callum starts to run his finger tips across Ben’s skin, his chest, his stomach, his sides. He’s careful to avoid putting any pressure on Ben’s scar, the gunshot wound is fully healed now but still sensitive. The nerve endings permanently damaged. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ Callum breathes. ‘Tell me you’re mine.’

‘Yours,’ Ben tells him. ‘I’m yours.’

‘Yes you are,’ Callum emphasises. ‘You’re mine and I love you.’

‘I love you too.’

Callum presses Ben against the bathroom door and kisses him again. This time it’s hot and filthy, Callum clothed and Ben naked, his hands automatically, tangle in Callum’s hair. When they break the kiss, Callum’s eyes remain closed, he rests his forehead against Ben’s, breathing deeply like he’s trying to get himself under control. 

‘Can I undress you?’ Ben asks. ‘Please, Sir?’

‘Yes,’ Callum replies and Ben slides the shirt up and pulls it over Callum’s head, tossing it onto the floor. His boxers follow moments later. Callum climbs into the bath and Ben gets in after him. It’s a bit of a tight squeeze but they manage to manoeuvre themselves so that Ben is resting between Callum’s legs, his back against Callum’s chest. 

Ben feels like his floating. He’s been half hard since coming into the bathroom and now Callum’s hands are gently caressing his chest, the warm water and the scent from the candles making him feel so relaxed. Callum takes such care over washing him, all the time whispering in his ear, calling him a good boy; telling him he’s beautiful, telling him he’s loved. Ben loves the sensations and just being so close to Callum. It feels so much more intimate than other things that they’ve done before. 

After a while, Callum’s hands start to slide up Ben’s chest and caress his nipples. Ben’s breath hitches. His nipples are sensitive as Callum well knows. Callum rolls them between his fingers, not enough to hurt, just enough to be pleasurable. Ben feels his cock give another twitch. 

‘Does that feel good baby?’ Callum asks. 

‘Mmmmm,’ Ben sighs. He closes his eyes. 

‘I love your body,’ Callum tells him. ‘I can’t keep my hands off you. You turn me on so much.’

Ben can feel exactly how turned on Callum is. His hard on is pressing into Ben’s back and Ben is itching to take it in hand, but when he tries, Callum tells him to stop. ‘This ain’t about me getting off,’ Callum tells him. ‘This is about me worshipping you.’

‘Fuck, Cal...’

‘Don’t be shy...’ Callum says. ‘Let daddy hear it.’

Ben feels a jolt of lust at the word. His cock is leaking precum. ‘Yes, Daddy.’

Callum lets out a primal growl and nibbles at Ben’s ear, reaching down to take his cock in hand...

... the bathroom door opens and Stuart walks in, he’s rubbing his eyes, apparently still half asleep, he freezes at the sight before him. 

‘Oh for fucks sake. Don’t you two know how to lock a door?’

‘Get out, Stuart!’ Callum yells, grabbing the shampoo bottle and throwing it at his brother, while Ben hastily tries to cover himself, not that he has much success and Stuart has seen everything anyway. 

Stuart turns around and hurries out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Ben and Callum sit in stunned silence for a moment, they can hear Stuart in the next room muttering to himself about ‘some people,’ and ‘don’t want to see that first thing in the morning.’

‘I think we broke your brother,’ Ben says with a smile. ‘He’ll be scarred for life with any luck.’

Callum presses a kiss to Ben’s neck. ‘Do you want to get out?’ he asks softly. 

Ben shakes his head. ‘Water’s still warm,’ he says. ‘Don’t let him ruin it, Daddy.’

Callum bites his lip. ‘Not too weird then?’

‘No,’ Ben replies. ‘I like it.’

Callum smirks as he looks down at Ben’s rapidly recovering erection. ‘I can see that.’

‘Haven’t I been a good boy, Daddy?’

‘Oh you’ve been so good, Baby Boy.’

Callum’s hand slides down and wraps around Ben’s cock. 

Stuart has to wait another half an hour for the bathroom.


	5. Lola (and Jay)

‘Lexi’s asleep,’ Ben says as he comes outside onto the terrace with two beers, handing one to Callum, who is reclining on a sun lounger. ‘I reckon you tired her out with all those sandcastles on the beach.’

‘Well, she wanted to build a sand kingdom,’ Callum replies accepting the beer with a smile as Ben settles down onto the sun lounger beside him. ‘And you know what Lexi wants, Lexi gets.’

‘You spoil her,’ Ben says, knowing that he is just as bad.

‘Well she’s got your eyes ain’t she?’ Callum grins. ‘Of course she’s got me wrapped round her little finger.’

Ben blushes a little, giving Callum a shy smile. ‘You’ve had a good day though, yeah?’

‘Yeah,’ Callum replies. ‘The best. I just can’t get over how quiet it is here.’

‘Bit different to London,’ Ben says wistfully. 

‘It’s good though.’

‘It is,’ Ben agrees. ‘This was such a good idea babe. It’s exactly what we all needed.’

Callum grins at him. ‘See I do have my uses.’

‘Oh I know you do,’ Ben replies, raising his eyebrows suggestively making Callum laugh.

The holiday was Callum’s idea. Two weeks in a Spanish villa, him and Ben; Lola, Jay and Lexi. It was actually a pretty perfect arrangement. Taking turns to look after Lexi meant that each couple has some child free time to themselves, and Lexi loves having all four of her parents around all the time, as well as her own swimming pool and a sandy beach five minutes walk away. 

That evening, it was Ben and Callum’s turn to stay with Lexi in the villa, while Jay and Lola went into town for dinner and drinks. Once Lexi was settled in bed for the night, Ben and Callum retreated outside to the terrace. The sea view stretched out before them, the moonlight glistening off the water. It’s romantic as hell and Ben isn’t ashamed to say he loves it. 

‘It’s mad how many stars you can see here compared to back home,’ Callum says, gazing up at the sky with a look of utter peace on his face.

‘We should get out of the city more often,’ Ben replies. ‘I remember when I was a kid in South Africa, I’d lie out in the back garden at night sometimes, looking up at the stars, trying to spot the constellations.’

Callum feels warm inside. He loves it when Ben gives him tidbits of information about his life in South Africa. It’s not something he talks about often and somehow it feels like he’s letting his guard down when he does, like the innocent Ben Mitchell is shining through, the one who was there before his Dad’s influence really took hold. 

‘Do you ever feel like going back to South Africa?’ Callum asks, softly. ‘To visit, I mean.’

Ben shrugs his shoulders. ‘Sometimes.’

‘Maybe we could,’ Callum says. ‘Just me and you.’

‘Really?’

‘Yeah,’ Callum said softly. ‘I’d like to see where you grew up.’

‘I mostly grew up in Walford, babe. You’ve seen it.’

‘You know what I mean,’ Callum replied, rolling his eyes.

Ben is quiet for a moment and Callum can tell he’s thinking it over. ‘It’s probably nothing like I remember it now,’ he says after a while. ‘I was just a little kid when I left.’

‘It’s still part of you though,’ Callum answers. ‘Just think about it.’

‘Yeah,’ Ben says. ‘I will.’ He reaches out and hand and links fingers with Callum.

‘You’ve caught the sun today,’ Ben says, noticing the red tinge to Callum’s nose and cheeks. 

‘I know ‘ Callum replies, he knows Ben is deliberately changing the subject. He doesn’t fight him on it. ‘I need to put some after sun on.’

‘I’ll help you if you want,’ Ben says flirtatiously. 

Callum grins, taking a swig of his beer. ‘So Lexi’s definitely asleep?’ he asks. 

‘Yeah,’ Ben nods. ‘Told you. She’s out for the count.’

‘And I suppose Jay and Lola will be gone for ages yet?’

‘Yeah...’ Ben smiles. ‘What did you have in mind?’

‘Come here,’ Callum says, giving Ben’s hand a gentle tug and shifting over to make room on his sun lounger. 

Ben settles facing Callum, lying on his side, Callum’s hand came to rest on his hip. 

Callum leans in and kisses him, Ben responds enthusiastically, his hand coming up to tangle in Callum’s hair. ‘I love you,’ Ben says softly when the kiss finishes. 

Callum smiles. ‘You’re alright, I suppose.’

‘Oi,’ Ben playfully shoves Callum’s arm and Callum laughs and then leans in to kiss him again. 

Ben’s lips are so soft, honestly, Callum feels like he could kiss him forever. His fingers play with the short strands of hair at the back of his neck. He can feel Ben’s cock starting to grow hard, pressing against his thigh. 

‘Do you know what I want to do?’ Ben says when they part. 

‘What?’

‘I want to go for a swim. You gonna join me?’

‘What?’ Callum frowns, that being one of the last things he expected Ben to say. ‘At this time of night?’

‘Come on babe,’ Ben teases. ‘Live a little.’

‘My trunks are inside.’

‘Get with the programme, Cal,’ Ben says, rolling his eyes. ‘You don’t need your trunks.’

Callum smiles as it dawns on him what Ben means. Alright he’s a little slow on the uptake sometimes, so sue him. 

‘Your absolutely sure Lexi’s asleep?’ 

‘She’s spark out, babe. I promise.’

‘Alright then,’ Callum replies. ‘You first.’

Ben stands up and makes a show of slowly removing his shirt, shorts and boxers, before sliding into the pool. Callum watches him for a few moments as he dunks his head under the water, setting his hair. There are droplets if water running down his neck, his chest. He’s so gorgeous. 

‘How’s the water?’ he asks, drawing the moment out. 

‘It’s warm,’ Ben replies. ‘You getting in or what?’

‘Ask nicely,’ Callum tells him, using the tone of voice that Ben has come to know so well in the past few months. He sees the heat in Ben’s eyes. 

‘Please,’ he says in a soft voice. 

‘Please what?’ 

‘Please daddy.’

Callum smiles and stands up, quickly removing his own clothes. As if he could deny his baby boy anything. 

The water is warm when Callum gets into the pool and he moves towards Ben, pulling him into a kiss. Being in the water means Ben is able to easily wrap his legs around Callum’s waist and Callum’s hands come to rest on his ass, keeping him in position. The kiss continues and Callum feels Ben’s hard on against his stomach. His own cock is just as hard and aching to get inside his lover. 

Ben breaks the kiss and Callum tilts his head to start working on Ben’s neck. He feels a primal urge to mark him, to suck a love bite onto the skin where neck meets shoulder. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Ben moans and he presses his hips harder against Callum, desperate for more friction. Callum pulls Ben’s hair, exposing even more of his neck and sucks hard. ‘Yesss...’ Ben hisses. ‘Mark me daddy.’

Callum pulls away with a loud popping sound and admired his handiwork, the love bite stands out against Ben’s pale skin, proof, as if any were needed that Ben is claimed, that he belongs to Callum. 

Ben looks utterly blissed out when Callum kisses him again, pushing him against the side of the pool and reaching down to tease his hole with his finger. 

‘So good to me baby boy,’ Callum whispers. ‘You’d let me fuck you anywhere I wanted wouldn’t you?’

‘Yes,’ Ben agrees without hesitation. 

‘I can’t fuck you without lube,’ Callum tells him and Ben let’s out a disappointed whine.

‘No baby,’ Callum says firmly. ‘You know daddy never wants to hurt you.’

Ben nods, although he’s still pouting a little, but then Callum wraps a hand around his cock. 

‘Mmmm...’ Ben sighs when Callum gives a few gentle strokes. He lets his legs fall from around Callum’s waist and takes Callum’s cock in his own hand, eliciting a groan from the other man. 

‘I want to suck you off,’ Callum says. ‘Sit up on the side, baby boy.’

He helps Ben get into position, sitting on the side pool, legs dangling in the water, Callum moves between Ben’s legs and takes his cock in his mouth, sucking the head, working the shaft with his hand. 

The warmth of the swimming pool water as well as the sensation of having Ben’s cock in his mouth feels incredible. When he looks up at Ben he sees his lover has his head thrown back, exposing his neck and the love bite Callum had sucked there moments earlier. Fuck he looks gorgeous. Callum wonders for a moment how he ever got so lucky. 

He pulls his mouth off Ben’s cock causing Ben to let out a growl of frustration. 

‘Are you close, baby?’ he asks Ben, continuing to wank his cock but slowly; too slowly and too gently. 

‘Yes,’ Ben replies. ‘Yeah babe I’m close.’

‘Do you want to cum?’

‘Yes. Fuck yes.’

‘Then ask nicely.’

‘Oh fuck, you bastard.’

‘That’s not very nice is it?’ Callum says with a frown. ‘Maybe I should just leave you like this, and not let you cum at all. Maybe I won’t let you cum for the rest of the holiday...’

‘No,’ Ben says, his voice desperate pleading now. He knows Callum would do it. ‘I’m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean it.’

‘I know baby boy. It’s a good job daddy likes it when you’re a bit lippy isn’t it?’

‘Yes Daddy.’

‘But Daddy really wants to hear you beg,’ Callum says and he keeps up the deliberate slow wanking motion, too soft; not enough friction, but keeping Ben on edge all the same. ‘You’re so sexy when you beg.’

‘Please Daddy,’ Ben says, his voice is thick with desperation. ‘Please. I need to cum. Please let me cum.’

‘Fuck you’re so hot,’ Callum tells him honestly. ‘You’re so sexy. Fuck Ben...’

Callum takes Ben’s cock back in his mouth and he sucks hard. Ben throws his head back and lets out a loud groan as he orgasms. Callum swallows every last drop. 

When his orgasm subsides, Ben slides back into the swimming pool and Callum cuddles him close. His own cock is still achingly hard. Ben kisses him, hands squeezing at his arse....

... The sound of voices from inside the villa cause them to jerk apart. 

‘...don’t care Jay. I asked you at least ten times if you’d got it.’

‘I’m sorry alright. I’ll make it up to you.’ 

‘Yeah well you’d better.’

Lola walks out onto the terrace. She stops dead in her tracks seeing Callum and Ben in the swimming pool, her eyes widen briefly as she takes in the discarded clothes; the love bite on Ben’s neck and she immediately turns round to Jay, blocking him from coming outside. 

‘What you doing?’ Jay asks her. 

‘Go and get us that bottle of wine and some glasses,’ she tells him. ‘We’ll drink it in the bedroom.’

‘Why? We can just sit outside.’

‘Do you want to make it up to me or not?’ Lola asks him. ‘I feel like an early night don’t I?’

‘Oh right.’ Jay turns and practically sprints in the direction of the kitchen. Lola turns back around and smiles at Ben and Callum, who is crouched down in the water, hoping to preserve at least some of his modesty. Ben just stares brazenly at the mother of his child. 

‘Sorry boys,’ she says. ‘Jay forgot his wallet so we had to come back early. Don’t worry we’ll keep out of your way. You just carry on with... whatever you were doing.’

Her smirk is enough to tell them she knows exactly what they were doing. 

‘Cheers, Lo,’ Ben replies. ‘You and Jay could always join us. You might learn a thing or two.’

‘No thanks,’ she grins. ‘Don’t want Jay getting any ideas.’ She turns around and heads back inside the villa. 

‘I can’t believe this keeps on happening,’ Callum says when Lola disappears from view. 

‘I think you like it,’ Ben replies, moving up behind him to whisper in his ear. ‘I think you get off on being watched.’

‘I think you’re talking about yourself there ain’t ya?’ Callum replies. 

Ben wraps his arms around Callum from behind and kisses his shoulder. ‘Come to bed,’ he says. ‘And you can fuck me properly.’

‘Yeah?’ Callum replies, feeling his cock twitch. 

‘Yeah,’ Ben says, reaching down to squeeze Callum’s cock. ‘I really want Daddy’s cock inside me.’

‘Oh fuck,’ Callum sighs. ‘You fucking tease.’

‘Please Daddy,’ Ben says. ‘You can fuck me as hard as you want.’

‘Oh baby boy,’ Callum replies. ‘How can I resist an offer like that?’

The answer, of course, is that he can’t resist Ben at all.


	6. The One Time They Weren’t

‘Babe, I can’t believe you booked the honeymoon suite,’ Ben says softly as he looks around the hotel room. The king size bed; the bottle of champagne on ice; the enormous bathroom with a double shower and a large jacuzzi bath. 

‘What? When I said I’d booked us a weekend away you thought we were going to stay in a Travelodge?’ Callum asks teasingly as he moves behind Ben, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

I wouldn’t have minded,’ Ben replies with a smile. 

‘I know you wouldn’t baby boy,’ Callum says. ‘And that’s just another reason why Daddy wanted to spoil you.’

‘Must’ve cost a bit though?’

‘You deserve it.’

Ben shivers as he feels Callum’s breath on his neck; he leans back into the embrace. 

‘Do you know why I wanted to bring you here, baby?’ Callum asks turning Ben around and pulling him close.

Ben shakes his head. 

‘You’ve been letting things get on top of you again, haven’t you?’ 

Ben frowns. He knows he’s been stressed out lately. His dad is doing his head in just like he always does. Every time Ben thinks they’re making a little bit of progress in having a proper father - son relationship, it all gets thrown back in his face. This time, Phil had been pressuring him to pass some dodgy cars through the car lot books for a business associate. They’ve been arguing a lot because Phil seems to have forgotten that the car lot is Ben’s business now and that he has turned his back on the dodgy deals; that he needed to for Callum and his police career. Any other dad would’ve been pleased. Not Phil Mitchell, apparently. 

So yeah, Ben’s been stressed and he might have been short tempered with Lexi the other day; and his mum and he’s  
snapped at Callum more than once when his boyfriend was only trying to help him and Callum has just taken it. He hasn’t even tried to argue back. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Ben says softly, not meeting Callum’s eyes. ‘I know I’ve been horrible lately.’

‘You need to refocus baby boy,’ Callum tells him. ‘Remember what’s really important. I can’t help you if you don’t let me in.’

‘Im sorry Daddy,’ Ben says again biting his lip. ‘I’ll do better. I promise.’

‘Shh,’ Callum soothes him. ‘You’re perfect baby. You just need to remember that.’

‘Daddy...’ Ben breathes. He feels strangely emotional. He’s never had anyone care about him the way that Callum does. It’s overwhelming sometimes. 

‘What is it baby?’ Callum asks, gently. ‘What do you need?’

‘I...’ Ben begins and then he falters. ‘I don’t know. I want so much...’

Callum smiles and presses a soft kiss to his lips. ‘We have all weekend. Just me and you. Daddy’s going to give you what you need.’

‘Yeah,’ Ben sighs because he knows Callum means it. He always seems to know exactly what Ben needs.

‘Take your clothes off,’ Callum says and the tone of his voice sends a jolt of lust through Ben. Callum sees the heat in his eyes. Ben’s hands start working on the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. The rest of his clothes soon follow and he’s standing naked before his fully clothed boyfriend. 

Callum runs his hands along Ben’s shoulder blades and down his sides and up his back, feeling the goosebumps that appear on his skin. Ben’s eyes are following his every move. Callum doesn’t want to rush this. He wants to make it good; make it last. They really do have all weekend. Ben’s cock is hardening but Callum ignores it completely for the moment. His fingers play with Ben’s nipples, pinching lightly and making the little nubs harden. Callum is tempted to bite them, but resists the urge. He’ll save that for later. 

‘You’re gorgeous,’ he says, whispering into Ben’s ear. ‘Kneel for me?’

Ben takes a sharp intake of breath, but he complies immediately and sinks to his knees, his back straight, hands resting on his thighs, eyes downcast. Callum moves back a step and looks down at Ben, at his sub. It’s something special, how Ben offers his submission so willingly. It’s a gift that Callum hopes to prove himself worthy of. He wants to give Ben everything he desires and more. Callum never looked for this kind of relationship but now that he has it, he doesn’t ever want to let it go. 

‘Beautiful,’ Callum says as he walks around Ben, fingers lightly caressing his cheek; his lips. ‘I’ve got plans for us tonight,’ he continues, running his fingers down Ben’s neck. ‘I want to see how deep you can go, baby boy. Do you want that?’

Fuck yes.

‘Yes Daddy.’ 

The first time Ben had entered sub space Callum had been a bit scared. Ben had gone very quiet, and stopped responding to Callum’s voice. Then he’d become very emotional and Callum was terrified that he’d done something wrong. He’d held Ben in his arms and apologised over and over again while Ben cried and clung to him. 

When he’d come back to himself and Ben explained what he’d been feeling, they worked out that he must have entered sub space. Callum was reassured when Ben promised him that he’d been crying, not because Callum had done something wrong but because he’d made him feel so incredible, like nothing he’d ever felt before. 

Callum had, of course, then gone and done his own research on it and since then they’d been gradually expanding their boundaries, Callum trying to bring Ben more of the pleasure he craves. 

Callum moves to stand in front of Ben, his own erection tenting his trousers. His hand cups the back of Ben’s head and his sub leans forward and rubs his cheek against Callum’s cock. 

‘Take it out,’ Callum says and Ben does, unzipping Callum’s fly and pulling his cock out, looking up at Callum with wide eyes. 

‘Do you think you can take it baby?’ Callum asks, as he presses the head against Ben’s soft lips. 

‘Yes Daddy... please...’

Callum smiles. Ben can be so polite when he wants to be. ‘Open your mouth.’

Ben does and then Callum pushes his cock inside, his hand grabbing Ben’s hair and tugging him forwards. Ben gags a little as Callum’s cock hits the back of his throat. Callum backs off a little before pushing back in. Ben keeps still, his eyes fixed on Callum’s face as his Daddy fucks his mouth, using him for his pleasure. 

‘So good baby,’ Callum tells him. ‘You’re so good. Fuck Ben, your mouth is amazing.’

Ben gives a pleased hum, which sends a vibration through Callum’s cock. He can feel his orgasm building. ‘Oh baby, you’re going to make Daddy cum,’ he says and Ben sucks harder. 

‘Don’t swallow it,’ Callum tells him as he cums into Ben’s mouth. ‘Oh fuck baby, don’t swallow it.’

Ben feels so dirty when Callum pulls out of his mouth and looks at him, mouth open, cum pooling in his tongue, but Callum looks so turned on at the sight of him. That’s all that matters right now, pleasing Callum, making his Daddy happy. 

‘Gorgeous,’ Callum breathes and he reaches out a hand and touches Ben’s jaw, indicating that he can close his mouth. ‘Now swallow.’

Callum looks so pleased with himself when Ben follows his instructions. ‘Good boy,’ he says and helps Ben to stand up, before kissing him. It should feel strange, standing there completely naked in front of his fully clothed boyfriend, but it amazes Ben how comfortable he feels, how Callum telling him he’s a good boy just makes him so light, like all the stress of the last few weeks is fading away. 

‘I’ve got something for you,’ Callum says. ‘Go open the bag.’

Ben frowns and curiously moves towards the black hold-all that Callum had brought with him. When Ben opens it, he feels a sharp thrill of excitement because there, on top of Callum’s neatly folded clothes, is a paddle. Ben picks it up to examine it. It’s black with soft leather on one side and luxurious smooth satin on the other. Ben can imagine how good it will feel against his skin. 

‘Really?’ he asks in awe because he can’t believe that Callum bought this. His Dom wasn’t overly keen on using pain and for a long time he’d felt guilty about even accidentally leaving marks on his lover. Callum had started to spank him only when Ben had literally got down on his knees and begged for it and while that was now a pretty regular part of their play, Ben hadn’t dared to hope...

‘Bend over the bed,’ Callum says and Ben moves quickly, he knows he looks anything but graceful but honestly, he just wants this, he wants this so badly. 

Callum lets out a groan at the sight of Ben presenting himself. He picks up the paddle that he’d spent so long choosing. He’d read countless descriptions and reviews. He’d even joined an online forum and asked for recommendations and from Ben’s reaction, he’s confident he’s made the right choice. 

Callum opts for the satin side first and he holds it against Ben’s ass cheeks, to prepare him for what is to come, smiling at the contrast between the black paddle and the pale skin of his sub. 

‘Are you ready, baby boy?’ he asks. 

‘Yes Daddy,’ Ben replies. 

‘We’ll start with ten,’ Callum tells him. ‘Remember to safe word if you need to, alright? Promise me.’

‘I promise, Daddy.’

Callum smiles and then he raises the paddle, letting it fall firmly against Ben’s ass. 

‘Ah,’ Ben cries out and Callum feels his cock growing hard again, despite having cum only minutes before. 

‘Let me hear you baby boy,’ Callum says as he brings the paddle down again. 

Nine more times Callum strikes him and then he strokes his hand gently over the reddening skin. It looks so good. 

‘Now the leather side,’ Callum says and Ben can hear the arousal in his voice. ‘Another ten, alright?’

‘Yes Daddy.’

Callum takes a deep breath, steadies himself and prepares to strike again. 

Ben feels like he’s floating. He feels the sting of the leather on his ass but he doesn’t register the pain. Callum is counting the strikes for him, but his voice is far away. Ben never wants it to stop. His mind is clear for the first time in weeks. The world has reduced to this room; him and his Daddy. Nothing else matters. He wants Callum to possess him totally. If he could, he’d crawl inside Callum’s skin so they would never be apart again. 

The strikes stop and Ben hears a whine that he thinks must have come from him. There’s a hand stroking softly along his back.

‘So good...’ Callum’s voice wanders through his mind. ‘So beautiful baby boy.’

His Daddy is pleased with him and that’s all that matters. Ben will take anything that Callum wants to give him so long as he keeps telling him he’s good. 

He feels a slick finger working over his hole and yes, fuck yes. He needs to feel Callum inside him. 

‘On your back, baby.’

Ben barely registers the instruction, but Callum is helping him, turning him to lie on his back, his head resting on a pillow, at some point Callum has removed his clothes, Ben isn’t sure exactly when that happened, but his legs are being lifted up to rest on Callum’s bare shoulders. 

When Callum’s cock breaches his hole, Ben knows he lets out a groan.

‘So good baby. So tight...’

Ben’s whole body feels lighter. He’s flying. Nothing can touch him here, with his Daddy’s cock filling him. He feels the kisses presses against his neck; the gentle voice in his ear...

‘Going to fuck you now baby. Going to take such good care of you...’

Callum. Callum is going to take care of him. Callum always takes care of him when he can’t take care of himself...

Callum can tell that Ben is in deep. His sub goes quiet, his eyes are unfocused and just takes everything Callum has to give him. It doesn’t scare Callum anymore but he knows he needs to be careful with him. Ben is Callum’s responsibility when he’s in this space; his to care for, his to cherish. 

Ben always feels so tight around him. Callum gives him a moment to get accustomed to being filled and then he starts to fuck him slowly. Callum wants to draw out their pleasure for as long as possible. 

Ben is making soft mewling noises and Callum feels his cock swell. Ben really has no idea how sexy he is like this. It takes every ounce of self control Callum has not to just fuck Ben through the mattress. He angles his hips to make sure he’s hitting Ben’s prostate and he’s rewarded by more delicious groans of pleasure from his sub. 

‘So good, baby boy. So good,’ Callum says and he scratches his finger nails down Ben’s chest. 

If possible, Ben melts even further into the bed. Callum starts to thrust harder. He gives in to his earlier temptation and leans down to bite Ben’s nipples. The noise Ben makes in response has Callum wondering about nipple clamps... fuck Ben would look so good like that...

Callum can feel his orgasm approaching once again and he turns his attention to Ben’s cock, wrapping his hand around it and wanking him in the way he knows Ben loves. 

‘Cum for me baby boy,’ Callum says. ‘You’ve been so good. Get your reward now.’

Somehow, Callum manages to hold back his own orgasm until he hears Ben’s groan as he cums all over his chest. Callum’s eyes are fixed on his sub’s face, Ben looks so utterly blissed out and, unable to hold back anymore, Callum cums inside his lover. 

Ben still feels like he’s floating miles above, disconnected from his body. He is aware of a weight moving off him and then there’s a warm, damp cloth wiping his stomach and chest. He doesn’t open his eyes. Strong arms wrap around him, holding him close, hands stroking his hair. He can hear the thump of a heartbeat in the chest he’s resting his head on; chest hair is tickling his face, the smell of sweat and sex permeates the air. Then he registers the voice...

‘...incredible. I love you so much.’

Kisses are being pressed to his hairline. 

Callum. Callum is taking care of him just like he always does. 

Ben opens his eyes and looks up at his boyfriend. 

‘You alright baby?’ Callum asks with a soft smile. 

Ben nods. Not sure if he can speak just yet, he continues to cling to Callum. 

‘You went deep that time, huh?’

‘Mmmmm,’ Ben sighs. He turns his face shyly into Callum’s chest. Callum continues to stroke his hair. 

‘You’re amazing,’ Callum continues to whisper endearments. ‘You make me feel so good baby. I love you.’

Ben smiles into Callum’s chest. 

Ben isn’t sure if he falls asleep, but it seems like a lot of time passes before he opens his eyes again and feels like he’s back in his body again. Callum is still holding him. 

‘You back with me now?’ Callum asks gently. 

‘Think so,’ Ben replies. 

‘Are you ok?’ 

‘I’m brilliant,’ Ben answers honestly. ‘Thanks for looking after me.’

‘Always,’ Callum replies. ‘It wasn’t too much?’

‘No,’ Ben shakes his head. ‘It was amazing.’

Callum smiles. ‘You’re amazing.’

Ben leans over and kisses Callum softly. ‘I still can’t believe you actually bought a paddle though.’

Callum grins. ‘Thought you’d like it.’

‘Full of surprises you are.’

‘Plenty more where that came from,’ Callum says. ‘I want to try out that jacuzzi bath.’

‘Later,’ Ben says softly. ‘I want more cuddles first.’

‘Alright then,’ Callum agrees and holds Ben tighter. 

They’ve got all weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the positive comments on this fic. Sorry the last chapter took so long to get out. I pretty much decided to rewrite the whole thing because it was going way off track. I might post it as an epilogue at some point if I can get it together properly, but for now this fic is complete :-)
> 
> If anyone is interested, I made a Daddy!Callum aesthetic post on Tumblr here: https://persephonierose123.tumblr.com/post/189536629872/interruptions-chapter-1-likemycoffee


End file.
